


Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones But Words Will Cut and Hurt Me

by SRoni



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRoni/pseuds/SRoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones But Words Will Cut and Hurt Me

Brittany knew that people thought she was stupid. She'd grown up hearing so from her teachers, her friends. Her parents never said it, but she could tell when they looked at her they wished she was normal. People thought she couldn't hear their teasing.

She could. She'd go to Artie and curl up in his lap. He'd just hold her and tell her she wasn't stupid, she just saw the world differently, he wished more people saw it her way.

When Artie called her stupid, she couldn't curl up in his lap and he couldn't make the pain go away.


End file.
